inspectorgadgetfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dragowl47/What is Inspector Gadget? (Part 2)
What is Gadget? (Part 2) His attire is a mystery that could stump many theorists. Some pieces seem to be interchangeable, but there are some he never parts with. Part 2: Clothing Ties: In King Wrong, Penny buys the inspector a new tie for his birthday. She comments that he is very picky about his ties, so much so that she brought him to the shop with her. (Would he be able to use the Gadget-Lasso without his usual tie?) Coat: His gets cut, busted, ripped, and so on during a good handful of his ventures. He usually packs extras when he travels (this mosly regards to when he goes by plane). In Seine, ''he has a coat taylored for him and he tries to buy an identical coat from Brain. When Gadget uses the coat he bought from the MAD stylist, it performs just as well as his normal ones. Why would a member of MAD go through so much effort to make an identical coat? Did he need to, or does Gadgets presence cause the coat to 'hook-up' with his interface? Somewhere in a different episode (assumingly ''Weather in Tibet), Penny is able to use a coat's Gadget-Coat ablity without the inspector inside. (This evidence doesn't disprove or prove anything, it simply befuddles me.) *Aside from the obvious Gadget ablity it also carries the Gadget-Handcuffs *Gadget is able to use the Gadget-Coat with his new uniform in Gadget and the Gadgetinis (The Lost City of Gold).'' '' *Inspector Gadget can wear other kinds of clothing (Health Spa, Gadget's Clean Sweep, Unhenged, Dry Spell). '' *In ''Snakin' All Over, ''the inspector wears a sleeping gown '''over '''his coat. Shoes: The lesson of ''Monster Lake depicts Gadget sans his shoes (This is the only time I remember him parting with them). His shoes have many abilities such as, the Gadget-Skates, Gadget-Magnets, Gadget-Snowboard, and the Gadget-Rocket skates. The Gadget-Rocket skates were an addition Gadget made (Dry Spell), this is much like how Gagdet can put something in his hat for safe-keeping. Gloves: His gloves - brown or yellow - are never seen off of his hands (They might be his hands.). The original had a crank or crankshaft, depending on how you looked at it, inside of the gloves; these would retract Gadget's Gadget-Arms. This feature appears to be absent from his shoes. The gloves contain a larger varity of tools than the shoes do, including but not inclusive too the Top-Secret-Gadget-Phone, Gadget-Flashlight, Gadget-Screwdriver, Gadget-Laser, Gadget-Waterfinger. Hat: Based off of what I saw in Gadget & the Red Rose, he has had his hat since a very early age (perhaps even from birth?). In Tyrannosaurus Gadget, it is revealed that every single one of his ancestors had a hat too. (Maybe it means nothing, ha, it is not like it is odd for his very first ancestor to have shoes, gloves, and a hat before those even existed.) The hat had at least one ''mechanical arm''''' protruding from the hat even then. There cannot possibly be a Professor Von Slickstein in every era! Ahem, the hat carries the most expansive and diverse arsenal out of every division: *Extra hands (that feel no pain seen in ''Focus on Gadget), ''typically left hands. *bouquets *Gadget-Magnifined glass *Another phone (Why? Because the latter is 'Top Secret?') *Gadget-'Copter *Gadget-Binoculars *a saw *Gadget-Mallet *a clown-flower (a flower that squirts water) *Other things gave to the festering black hole that is where his brain should be. *And many more! That's all for the clothing section of this 3 to 5 part-er. Next time I'll tell you about his biological functions. Disclaimer: All of this is based on observation, so he may be able to do some of the things not listed in part 3. 01001000010001010100110001010000001000000100110101000101 Category:Blog posts